


Dead Willows

by BulletFangz



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Parents, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bad Boy Richie Tozier, Bisexual Beverly Marsh, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Blood and Gore, Child Murder, Demonic Possession, Depression, Eddie Kaspbrak is Bad at Feelings, F/F, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Horror, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Greta Keene, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Non-Binary Stanley Uris, On the Run, Pansexual Mike Hanlon, Pansexual Stanley Uris, Past Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Power Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Sexual Content, Teen Romance, The 90s, Top Richie Tozier, demi boy richie tozier, transgender stanley uris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletFangz/pseuds/BulletFangz
Summary: When Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak find a dead body in the middle of the "Willows".  Something distraught happens to them both, they feel like they are both being watched by... not someone. Something.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Greta Bowie/Original Character(s), Gretta Keene/Beverly Marsh, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 4





	Dead Willows

**Author's Note:**

> before you read, this fic might be a bit confusing?? also it's set in the 1990s, enjoy!! >3

pls wait, i'm working on it dw!! :)


End file.
